Stargate SG1: The Awakening
by A.P. Pharaoh
Summary: Some strange things start happening with Atlantis and all of the stargates, even the one on Earth. What's going on? What will change in the Milky Way Galaxy? Rated M just to be safe. Slight crossover. Read and Review! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Some strange things start happening with Atlantis and all of the stargates, even the one on Earth. What's going on?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

The sun started setting over the city of Atlantis, casting shades of amazing shades of red, orange, and yellow, throughout the great city. It was a tranquil time for the people who reside in the city, having to fight the Replicators, the Wraith, and numerous other things, so everyone was looking forward to a relaxing time. 

Throughout the city, there was a peaceful and quiet sense. In different rooms, there were people doing their own things like there is nothing wrong in the universe. There was skeleton crew of five people, just sitting there in the peaceful atmosphere, reading or doing other things. As they were in their own little world, they didn't notice that something was happening at all of the piers.

A small noise started up in each of the piers. They then became a small soft voices singing that started traveling through the city towards the main tower in the center of the city. As the singing hit the ZPM's, power started to course through them and was recharging them. Beyond the ZPM's, the singing started to reach rooms where everyone was staying, a few of them stirred, but the others didn't even move.

When the singing reached the control room, everyone that was working, looked up trying to figure out what was going on. Then all of sudden the stargate activated sending alarms throughout the tower, causing people scrambling out of bed, and rushing towards the control room. Colonel Samantha Carter was the first there, followed closely by Shepard, Teyla, Ronon, and Rodney.

"What's going on?" Major Shepard asked obviously annoyed.

"We don't know," A technician answered. "One moment it was quiet and then we heard what we thought was singing."

"Singing?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, and right after that, the stargate activated by itself." Another added. "Here you can listen for yourself."

After she turned the alarm off, everyone there could hear the singing quite clear, although they couldn't make out what was being sung, but it soon became obvious that the stargate was being affected, when the volume of the singing increased and the gate start to hum along with the singing. That was soon interrupted when the long range sensors appeared on the screen behind, and soon noticed by one of the technician, who told everyone to look.

"Oh no, this is not good at all." Rodney stated with dread in his voice.

"What's not good Rodney?" Shepard asked in that tone.

"The stargates are activating," he answered. "All of them, even the one on Earth."

The screen that displayed the long range sensors showed each planet by red dots and one by one , each was becoming blue, indicating that each stargate was activating to let the song of Atlantis to travel through the stars once again.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that this short, but this just the prologue of what's to come. Yes, although it was started on Atlantis, the rest of this story will be with the SG-1 characters. Please read and review! 

**Update:** Okay I finally been able to fix a section where everything was jumbled up, so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Some strange things start happening with Atlantis and all of the stargates, even the one on Earth. What's going on?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**The Beginning**

**by**

**The Architect of Fate**

**

* * *

**Grey corridors, criss-crossing in different directions, each one leading to different rooms. These corridors are part of a complex that is buried by tons of rocks and dirt. Down in this complex, were people working on different projects, relaxing, or going crazy. The one who was going crazy, was Vala, who couldn't be trapped for long in one place for a large amount of time. She wasn't the only one going crazy, and that was thanks to Vala, who decided that if she was gonna go crazy, then she wasn't gonna be the only one. The poor individual was the one and only Daniel Jackson.

"Vala, what are you doing?" Daniel asked while trying to translate some text. Vala who was picking something up, jumped.

"What do you think?" She shot back, while setting some statue back down.

"Why are you here?" He questioned.

Walking around to the back of the desk, then sitting down in a empty seat while leaning back against the desk.

"Like I said, if I am to go crazy, then I am taking you with me." She answered in a tone that saids '_its-going-to-happen-no-matter-what'_. He just sighed and kept on working translating, while Vala tried her best to make him go crazy.

In another part of the complex, was the last two members of SG-1. Teal'C and Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell were circling each other with staffs (A/N: Okay I have no clue what they are called, they use them in the very last episode. So, if anyone knows what they are called, then tell me please.) trying to get the best of the other. A moment later, Mitchell went in for a hit, but left a weakness open, so as always, Teal'C knocked Mitchell off his feet and on his back. Mitchell just laid there for a few seconds, thinking that it is impossible to beat Teal'C, but he had to keep on trying, so he can get better, and actually beat Teal'C.

"Are you okay Lt. Col. Mitchell?" Teal'C asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Mitchell answered. "although I'm getting tired of being on my back all the time."

"Indeed."

After that Teal'C put his staff away, and left for his room. When he left, Mitchell got up, and put his stuff away in his locker, and headed for the showers.

Walking out the locker room after his shower, Mitchell headed towards Jacksons office to see what he was doing, and when he walked into the room, he stopped short and took in the scene. There was Jackson sitting there with a books opened in front everywhere, but Jackson had his hands gripping his hair, trying to ignore Vala right beside him. The latter asking Jackson questions like one after another, and also throwing in comments about different things.

"Be nice you two."

Both of them looked up, one had a innocent expression, while the other had a tortured expression, but was also glaring. Mitchell shook his head, then left to head to his room to try and get some sleep. As soon as he was laying down, he was out.

-S-

It was a clear, dark night where millions upon millions of stars splashed across the sky. It was a peaceful night that everyone enjoy looking up at the stars and dreaming, but this peaceful night was not going to last long, for something was coming to break the silence, and it has.

Sirens, and alarms were going off throughout the corridors, alerting everyone awake and asleep of what was going on, but what they didn't know was that they were being warned of something on a massive scale was going to take place. Fully armed soldiers, came flowing into the gate room with weapons drawn pointing towards the stargate, with it's iris closed. They were all in positioned when the gate activated, blue and white light flew across the back concrete wall behind the gate indicating that the gate had connected.

All of the SG-1 team came into the control room where General Landry was already standing there waiting. All of SG-1, except for Teal'C, looked tired and a little dazed kind of, due to being awoken up from their sleep.

"What is going on?" Mitchell asked in a tired tone. The others were also wondering what was going on.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Landry answered.

"Sir, the address is from Atlantis," One of the computer technicians stated. "and no signal as of yet." (A/N: Does anyone know what kind of signal they use? I just can't come up with the name. Thanks!)

What they didn't expect was what was going to happen. Minutes passed with still nothing indicating anything and everyone that were there, started getting restless and anxious, then all of a sudden there was a soft song came floating through the gate, and started spreading throughout the complex and heading outwards. The song started to increase in volume and everyone could hear the words, but they were words that haven't been heard before.

Only one person there knew immediately what language it was, and that was Dr. Daniel Jackson. He was standing there with shock, awe, curiosity, and a frown, since his mind has been trying to wrap around what the voices from the were saying, but was having problems. As soon as he thought he knew the meaning of a word, then it would totally leave his mind, making it impossible to think about it anymore.

Everyone throughout the complex and even the ones on the surface were wondering what was going on with the song. The song continued to spread over the land, through cities, towns, homes, reaching everyone throughout the entire world, and even reaching those in orbit around the earth.

* * *

**A/N:** Please REVIEW!! Any kind of review, flames included, I don't care. Just share what you think of the story so far.

**Review Responses**

**Literal Literary:** Thanks for the review! I always try and come up with ideas that no one has used before. I'm glad that you liked about some of the parts that I have tried to express or make everyone feel like they are there. Also, thank you for letting me know about the confusing part, so I will try and fix that here soon.

Until next time, this is 'The Architect of Fate' signing off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis.

**Chapter 2**

**by**

**The Architect of Fate**

Last time on Stargate SG-1: The Awakening... _(Teal'Q's voice)_

* * *

_Everyone throughout the complex and even the ones on the surface were wondering what was going on with the song. The song continued to spread over the land, through cities, towns, homes, reaching everyone throughout the entire world, and even reaching those in orbit around the earth._

- -

Deep down, underneath a curtain of water just below the ocean floor covered in silt and sand, rested something massive. As the song traveled through the water, and when it went through the object, a low hum started coming from deep inside, indicating that it is coming alive once again since thousands upon thousands of years ago.

- -

Days after the song came through the stargate from Atlantis. Personnel throughout the base were running diagnostics on everything, to make sure nothing was wrong, but everything reported normal until the report of the ZPM came in. When General Landry heard what diagnostics team had to say, was something that was pretty amazing, that the ZPM that they were using, had in fact been recharged.

"I have to check something." Was all that Daniel said before running off an leaving almost everyone in confusion, except for Teal'C.

"The other ZPM's are recharged too." Daniel report when he reappeared in the room.

"You mean the dead ZPM's?" Questioned Vala with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Surprised was etched on everyone's faces, and that was just the beginning. A few hours later the intruder alarms were going off throughout the base, and armed personal poured out of doors heading towards the gate room. When the SG-1 team made it to the control, they saw someone that they didn't think that they would see or talk to again. There standing on the bottom of the metal ramp was the glowing figure of Morgan Le Fay. She turned her eyes to SG-1 and said a statement that meant she was serious.

"We need to talk."

Daniel came down the stairs off to the side of the control and went into the gate room. He came to a stop in front of Morgan.

"It is very urgent that we talk."

"Of course, this is just surprising."

"Many more things will surprising as well."

"Follow me then."

Escorting Morgan Le Fay up the stairs to the conference where the rest of SG-1 and General Landry stood waiting for them to get there. Many had confusion written across their faces, and shock, well except for Teal'C, whose face remained emotionless. After being offered a seat and everyone else took a seat around the table, General Landry asked the main question.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"There are many things that we need to discuss, but first a question." Morgan stated. "I assume that you have had experienced a strange phenomenon with the gateway recently?"

"Indeed we have." Teal'C answered.

"This phenomenon wasn't suppose to happen at all."

"What do you mean?" Vala asked.

"I mean that when this phenomenon took place that it changed the future to an dangerous and unknown path."

"You might need to start from the very beginning." Daniel stated. "Like how this phenomenon came about."

"If I must. It was thousands of years when Atlantis was still on Earth..."

_- Flashback -_

_Walking down the corridor that lead to a room that was used for a prominent researcher that came up with all kinds of stuff. Coming to the door and punching in a code that opened the door to reveal a young man leaning over a table working._

"_I've been hearing that you have been stuck in this room again for most of the day." said Morgan while walking into the room and headed towards the young man on the far side._

"_Yes, well I had figured something out and one thing after another happened that I am almost finished."_

_Reaching the table, she saw that sitting there was the power crystal that helped power Atlantis, but one that had its power depleted. She looked at the young man with a look that screamed 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing'. Before she could say anything he turned away from her and started working on the screen before him._

"_Just, what the hell are you doing with the power crystal?" _

_She didn't get an answer from the young man, but instead a tone resonated throughout the room and the power crystal on the table beside her glowed brighter than ever before. It started getting brighter and brighter as another tone and another joined the tone, creating a harmony of tones, like a song. It got so bright that she had to turn away from it and keep her eyes shut tight, and it went like this for a minute, then sudden darkness. When she finally opened her eyes and was able to see, she looked to the power crystal and saw that it went back to its depleted state._

"_That was the crystal itself communicating, through the glow, to the tones."_

"_What you trying to do? And why?"_

"_You should know that better than anyone else, mother." He answered before showing her the screen._

_What she saw on the screen was something that had shocked her tremendously. There on the screen showed the power output of the power crystal had tripled, before returning to it's dead state. She stared at the screen in disbelief , but that then turned into anger, before turning to her son._

"_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"_

"_There's a reason why I am doing what I'm doing, mother." He replied in emotionless tone._

"_AND WHAT IS THAT REASON, THAT IT IS WORTH THE RISK TO BLOW THE PLANET UP?"_

"_Why, because the whole future depends on it." he stated, before turning and walking out of the room._

_- End Flashback -_

"That experiment failed on that day, and that was the last I had seen or heard of the experiment that my son had spent so much time on, because it appeared that my son had given up, but it appears that was mistaken."

"Did you ever figured out what he meant about 'the-whole-future-depends-on-it' thing?" Daniel asked.

"No I never did and I never tried to find out."

"I thought you of all people, would've looked into it." Daniel stated in curious tone.

"Yes, I know and I should have looked into it, but at that time we were preparing to leave Earth for what you called the Pegasus galaxy, so I didn't have time, and after that I forgot about it." Morgan answered, before standing up and walked towards the the window behind her to look down upon the stargate.

"Is this just one part of your plan, my son?"

- -

Down in Antarctica where the outpost was located at underneath the ice, was personnel from different countries of the world worked around the clock. It was late one night when the outpost lost all power to everything, even the emergency lighting didn't kick on. A minute later off to one side where there was a wall of ice, came a dull blue light that slowly grew brighter as time went by until light flooded through a hole in the wall then a bright flash of light, before going completely dark except for in the small room.

Power came back on minutes later revealing overturned stuff and people that were trying to any kind of light. Everyone gathered around, where the wall was once was, and they were looking to each other, but before they could move, lights came on in the room from the pillars, going from the entrance moving further into the room. Counsels came on with the lights which caused a door on the far end of the room to slid open and lit up the small space revealing something unbelievable. For standing there frozen was a young man, and when they looked at the young man, their minds screamed one word in disbelief, ANCIENT!

* * *

I am so sorry to everyone! I apologize for not updating in a long time. My life had gotten so busy with family in the hospital, college, homework, projects, and all that. This was the only weekend that I actually had time to post and update this story, but here it is! I am hoping to get the next chapter up by next Friday. Last but not least... Please Read and Review!


End file.
